5CREAM
by MiGZ421
Summary: After dealing with the remake killers, Sidney Prescott lived her life in peace for months until another murderer is trying to REMAKE the WINDSOR COLLEGE Murders, in other words, remake of STAB 2
1. Who is this?

SCREAM 5

(5CREAM)

FADE IN

ON A RINGING TELEPHONE

A hand reaches for it, A Girl with a GRAY sweater, answers it.

GIRL

Hello?

VOICE

Hello, Who's This?

GIRL

This is Marnie

Who's This?

VOICE

This is the last person you're going to see ALIVE.

JENNY

(from phone.)

(Laughs) I'm sorry Marnie,

CUT TO: Jenny on the Second Floor

MARNIE

(from phone)

Well Shut the F-

(Screams)

Jenny Runs to the garage door then was stabbed by a hooded figure.

(Screams)

Title shows:

STAB: Return to Woodsboro

It turns out that, it was a movie based on the events if the previous 21st century Woodsboro massacre.

INT. LIVING ROOM

EVAN RICHARDS and his girlfriend, LINDA PHILIPS were watching the movie.

EVAN

This is way more BRUTAL than the first,

REMAKES are the best!

LINDA

This isn't a remake; it's a BASED ON A TRUE STORY about the killers who wants to "REMAKE" the ORIGINAL

But the hell with it, DON'T MESS WITH THE ORIGINAL.

Evan sat motionless, his girl has outsmarted him. He then stood up.

EVAN

I'm gonna get something from my room,

LINDA

NAH! I can feel what you're about to do…

You're gonna imitate what Jenny did to Marnie.

EVAN

DARN! FOILED AGAIN!

The two shared a laugh, and Evan made his way upstairs.

THE PHONE RANG.

Linda sprang to her feet and picked up the phone.

LINDA

Hello?

MAN

(from phone.)

Hello.

LINDA

Evan? Is that you? Are you using the GHOSTFACE app?

Evan's voice came from upstairs…

EVAN

Wha? I ain't using my phone, and my phone's missing

Linda covers the lower part of her iPhone and continued.

LINDA

And how the fuck are you gonna explain that?

(points to the caller's name on the cell phone)

Evan, moved closer and saw his name on the cell phone,

EVAN

Somebody must've taken my phone.

Linda puts the phone next to her ear,

LINDA

Hello?

VOICE

GUESS AGAIN!

LINDA  
>Who is this?<p>

VOICE

Somebody who'd kill to REMAKE a movie!

She was startled. She pressed the END CALL and

Pressed the caller I.D.

It tracked where the caller was from and it's … SOMEWHERE CLOSE…

EVAN

I'll find this fucker

He marched upstairs as the ringing grew louder; it was in his room, from his bathroom.

He approached his bathroom door with caution and grabbed a baseball bat to defend him.

He pulled the door open and his phone is on the ground with no sight of the user,

He picks up the phone and walked to the dark corner of his room, reaching for the lights.

Just about to reach the switch, Evan was grabbed by hooded dark figure, pulling him into the corner.

He punched, kicked and tackled the assailant but could not hit because of the darkness. All he saw was a gleam of silver as it plunged into his stomach, once, twice, thrice, his mouth was covered by the attacker, he was unable to scream.

He was smashed into the bathroom mirror then thrown into the bathtub, and once again, stabbed.

The camera pans to the attacker to reveal GHOSTFACE. Looking at the corpse.

Meanwhile, Linda was alone, then-

HER PHONE RANG

[RING!]

CLICK!

LINDA

Hello?

VOICE

Are you ALONE in the house?

LINDA

Fuck no! One rule of horror movies is that you should never be alone, and I am NOT alone.

VOICE

I believe that you have a false alarm there,

(a beat)

Linda's eyes widened with shock.

A noise came from upstairs, Evan's lifeless body was thrown to the stairs, tumbling down onto Linda's feet.

There we see a view of Evan's gutted body.

Linda screams and looks up.

GHOSTFACE runs at her raising his bloodied knife,

Linda dodges this and runs to the kitchen and slams the knife rack to the killer's face, knocking him down to the ground.

She runs upstairs to a room and locks the door.

Yet again, the phone rang.

LINDA

WHAT?

VOICE

Don't be sad, You've still got some screen time before you DIE!

LINDA

Why are you doing this?

VOICE

I'll leave you alone, if you answer my question,

Name the actors of the famous remake killers.

LINDA

Please..

VOICE

Name the stuntman in FRIDAY THE 13TH REMAKE

LINDA

DEREK, DEREK MEARS

VOICE

Very good. Now, Freddy Krueger in A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET REMAKE

LINDA

JACKIE EARLE HALEY!

VOICE

NICE ONE.

LINDA

Please stop.

(sobs)

VOICE

MICHAEL MYERS in HALLOWEEN by ROB ZOMBIE?

LINDA

TYLER MAINE! Please stop please!

VOICE

Time for the last question.

Linda felt relieved, it was the final question.

VOICE

The man behind the killer in STAB 1?

LINDA

Uh, Billy Loomis?

VOICE

WRONG!

Linda was shocked.

LINDA

Yes he is and the stuntman was not mentioned!

VOICE

I THOUGHT YOU WERE A STAB FAN?

LINDA

I AM!

VOICE

THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW DANE FARWELL THE MAN WHO GAVE LIFE TO THE STAB KILLER?

LINDA

Please leave me alone,

VOICE

Sorry you were inappropriate for the part so your scene will have to be CUT short!

The door was kicked open, there he was, brandishing his knife.

Linda run to the nearest window but got stabbed in the back, causing her to fall down.

The killer descended on Linda and raised his knife

Linda can't make a move but to accept her demise.

Linda screams as the knife slashed her offscreen.

Fade in title

SCREAM

(S turns into 5)

5CREAM.


	2. Trouble in Woodsboro

FADE IN: WOODSBORO

Sidney is in her house, typing on the keyboard, writing her new story about the REMAKE KILLERS, Jill and Charlie.

Her Phone Rings.

SIDNEY

Hello?

DEWEY

(from phone)

Sid, you gotta see this, turn on the news

CUT TO: DEWEY and GALE'S HOUSE

INT. DINING ROOM

SIDNEY

(from Phone)

What happened?

DEWEY

Another case of murder…

Sidney trembled, it's happening again…

SIDNEY

Who are the victims?

DEWEY

(looking at the T.V.)

EVAN RICHARDS and LINDA PHILIPS

CUT TO: SID'S HOUSE

Sidney dropped her phone and moved closer to the Screen.

CUT TO: NEXT CHAPTER BISTRO with GALE WEATHERS-RILEY advertising her BOOK.

GALE

This is the fourth time I held a press con, about the murders of GHOSTFACE.

She and the reporters laughed

Deputy Judy Hicks approached Gale.

JUDY

Gale, we have a problem,

Gale, covers the microphone and switched her attention to Judy.

GALE

What, BETTY CROCKER?

JUDY

Very funny. Now, listen, two teens were brutally murdered last night while watching the newly released STAB movie.

GALE

What? Who?

JUDY

You'll know later, but right now, you need to postpone this commotion.

Gale looked at her audience and drew closer to the mic.

GALE

Excuse me folks, I have some important things to do.

A Male reporter dashed through the audience and tried to interview Gale

MAN

Hello.

GALE

(shocked)

HI.

MAN

I'm Steven Kessler, (reaches out his hand)I am an avid reader of your works,

GALE

I'm sure you are.

STEVEN

Before you leave Mrs. Riley, can I get a word about the deaths of the Teens?

Gale was threatened, how could one AMATEUR reporter get the news first before her?

GALE

Listen, Geraldo, I don't know what you're up to but it's gonna be a stiff competition between you and me, Comprende?

Steven was petrified.

Gale turned her back and rushed to her car.

CUT TO: A FAMILIAR HOUSE

There stood a middle-aged woman still in her nightgown

WOMAN

Hey! C'mon time for school

The camera focuses on the stairs and saw a foot step down showing the audience, then a leg then the torso then a head, revealing a beautiful KIRBY REED.

It turns out that Kirby survived the ordeal and recovered from the horrific night.

KIRBY

I know mom.

Just that time, Kirby's Phone beeped

She pulled it from her pocket and read the news:

"TEENS EVAN RICHARDS AND LINDA PHILIPS WERE BRUTALLY MURDERD LAST NIGHT."

KIRBY

Oh my GOD mo-

A car horn blew, Sidney was there to pick up Kirby and Drop her to school.

Kirby approached Sidney's car window and looked at Sidney, her eyes tearful.

KIRBY

It's happening again, isn't it?

SIDNEY

I'm Afraid so.

Sid drove Kirby to school.

CUT TO: GALE RILEY STEPPING OUT OF HER CAR

Gale approached the Richards' house and saw her husband Dewey on the Crime Scene.

From then on the camera makes a 360 turn at the living room, stopping at the blood-writing on the all:

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS OVER?"

Gale slowly walked towards Dewey, whispered

GALE

Who could've done this?

DEWEY

That's why we're here, aren't we?

Judy, marched to the couple.

JUDY

Sheriff, I'm afraid it's another killing spree.

CUT TO: WOODSBORO HIGH

Kirby is walking alone, no friends to be with, the lone teenage survivor.

She was greeted by a teen

TEEN

Hey, are you one of the survivors of the remake murder spree?

KIRBY

Yes I am, Glad you noticed

TEEN

I'm Mike by the way, Mike Woods

KIRBY

Nice to meet you (exhales) So, you new here?

MIKE

Yup

Kirby was also greeted by an old friend a familiar voice, GINA LITLE

GINA

Kirby?

KIRBY

GINA?

GINA

It's been so long!

They embraced.

KIRBY

What brought you here?

GINA

I came to check on my best friend, I was worried about you about what happened here.

KIRBY

Yeah, it was violent

Kirby placed her hand at her stomach, and remembered what happened at that dreadful night.

Then a group of teens greeted the trio. There were five of them, one behaved much like ROBBIE MERCER, one behaved much like REBECCA WALTERS, and one like CHARLIE WALKER.

The nerd first took a step closer to Kirby, shook her hand

NERD

Cooper Riley, and it's nice to meet you, Ms. Reed

Kirby was bamboozled be the man's name.

KIRBY

Are you related to the Riley's?

COOPER

Yes but, Tatum and I are distant cousins.

The woman walked closer and soon observed Kirby, walking around her before coming to a stop.

WOMAN

Danielle Fisher, I'm new here.

And the Last was The Guy who also walked closer.

GUY

Carl Benson. It's an honor to be with the survivor of the massacre.

Joy dashed across Kirby's face, she was about to say a word then,

HER MOBILE PHONE RANG

KIRBY

Hello?

VOICE

Hello Kirby,

It was the voice from her past, GHOSTFACE'S VOICE

She started to cry.

KIRBY

Who is this?

VOICE

Don't worry, you'll find out

The line went dead.


	3. My Movie

CUT TO: INT. POLICE STATION. AFTERNOON.

Gale Riley Steps into the Building and grabs one of Judy's cookies, and took a bite.

Gale walks to the Sheriff's office and was blocked again by Judy.

GALE

Judy, DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF THIS SHIT? REMEMBER, I'M A PART OF THIS!

JUDY

Sorry, Mrs. Riley, but I can't Do that.

GALE

And why not?

JUDY

You are not permitted to pass!

GALE

Says who?

JUDY

Sheriff Dewey Riley, A.K.A. YOUR husband.

Gale became confused.

Just in time, Dewey steps out of the office.

GALE

Dewey! Please tell BLONDIE SUCK UP here that you didn't ban me from the station.

Dewey gives the "pretend" wink to Gale.

DEWEY

Gale, let's talk outside.

GALE

Wait!

Gale walks to Judy.

GALE

Your cookies tastes WAY worse than your ASS-flavored lemon squares!

She and Dewey left the scene.

CUT TO: INT. PRESCOTT HOUSE. AFTERNOON.

Sidney was watching for the news about the teens being murdered last night.

Then her phone rings.

SIDNEY

Hello?

VOICE

Hello Sidney. Remember me?

SIDNEY

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

VOICE

Welcome to my movie!

SIDNEY

Then why don't you show your fucking face?

VOICE

Don't worry, you'll find out after I'm done with KIRBY.

SIDNEY

NO! DON"T!

VOICE

THIS TIME I'M GONNA TIE UP LOOSE ENDS. We'll meet soon SID, VERY SOON.

The line went dead. Sidney rushed to Kirby knocking hurriedly at her door

SIDNEY

Kirby! Kirby let me in!

There was no answer.

Sid reached to her phone and dialed for Kirby.

There was an answer, Thank GOD.

SIDNEY

Kirby! Where are you?

KIRBY

(from phone)

I'm at my friend's house, why so jumpy?

CUT TO: INT. DANIELLE'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

SIDNEY

(from phone)

Just, don't be alone, okay, he's after you.

Kirby froze and ran to Danielle.

DANIELLE

What's wrong Kirby?

KIRBY

Nothing, Just scared.

DANIELLE

Why?

KIRBY

Just scared.

CUT TO: FRONYARD PRESCOTT HOUSE. AFTERNOON.

Dewey phoned Sidney.

SIDNEY

Hello?

DEWEY

(from phone)

Sid, I'm sending two Deputies to watch over you and Kirby.

SIDNEY

As always.

A few minutes later, A police car stops by Sidney's house, two Deputies step out of the car. One is Deputy McGowan, and the other one is Deputy Lambert.

CUT TO: INT. COOPER'S HOUSE. LIVING ROOM. NIGHT.

Cooper is lying on the couch, watching a movie.

[RING! RING!]

COOPER

Hello?

VOICE

Hello.

COOPER

Who's this?

VOICE

You tell me.

COOPER

Wrong number.

He hangs up and resumes to watch the movie.

THE PHONE RANG AGAIN.

[RING!]

COOPER

[Sigh]

Who the hell is this?

VOICE

Guess.

COOPER

[somewhat pissed]

No really, who's this?

As he was saying this, a dark figure passes from the window and into the kitchen.

VOICE

Somewhere you know.

COOPER

I don't like games…

Cooper stands up, walks around the living room.

VOICE

C'mon, I wanna play a game.

The voice did not scare him, there was no trace of fear on his face.

COOPER

Hmmm, 'kay what game?

VOICE

Movie trivia…

Cooper was prepared for this.

COOPER

C'mon try me, And what if I refuse?

VOICE

YOU DIE!

Cooper was now scared.

VOICE

YOU DIE!

COOPER

I'm hanging up shithead!

VOICE

Go ahead, try hanging up, WOULD YOU LIKE TO LIE ON YOUR BED, SIX FEET UNDER THE GROUND?

He can't hang up, or he'll die… for sure.

COOPER

Please I'm not up for this joke.

VOICE

Simple, I'll give you a warm-up question:

When did Jason put on the hockey mask in Friday the 13th remake?

COOPER

Uh, Donnie's death, the barn scene.

VOICE

VEEEERY GOOD.

Cooper was ready for the actual question.

VOICE

Which of these movies never had a remake?

Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Psycho

The Last house on the left

House of Wax

COOPER

Psycho?

VOICE

WRONG! Psycho had a 1992 remake of the same name. The original was back in the 60's.

Cooper's gloating smile faded, he answered wrongly.

VOICE

Don't worry, you still have a question left.

He felt enlightened.

VOICE

Last Question… DO YOU WANNA DIE TONIGHT?

COOPER

NO! Please…

He was afraid that a man like him would be terrified at this kind of suspense.

VOICE

IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SIGN OFF!

[CLICK!] Cooper hung up and somewhat gained courage and ran to lock the front and back doors.

THEN-

[RING!]

COOPER

Hello?

VOICE

You were as dumb as your cousin Dewey, Moron got knifed in the first STAB film for acting too late, yet he survived, but you WON'T!

[CLANG!] a figure grabbed him and pulled him to the living room.

But Cooper was putting up a fight, he managed to kick the knife

From the assailant's hand and ran towards the door, he looked behind and saw the figure charging towards him, raising his blade. He dodges this and ran for the stairs.

The killer got hold of his ankle, but his other leg was free, he kicked Ghostface hard in the face, causing him to tumble down the stairs, but pulling him as they roll down the stairs.

After the fall, a searing pain came from his ankle… it was broken, he was limp, but there's still hope for him, THE KILLER'S UNCONSCIOUS, giving him ample time to escape.

He crawled to the kitchen door, calling Dewey for help.

CUT TO: DEWEY DRIVING HIS PATROL CAR WITH GALE. NIGHT.

[RING!]

DEWEY

(Clicks the phone)

Hello?

COOPER

(From Phone)

(Whispering)

Dwight, Help me, I'm trapped, the killer's out cold, I'm injured, I'm in my house.

DEWEY

Stay there and keep calm,

GALE

Dewey, What's going on?

CUT TO: COOPER CRAWLING TO THE KITCHEN DOOR

COOPER

Please hurry.

He sees a shadow that covers his, he froze in fear, turned his head slowly to the shadow.

It was HIM, Ghostface.

COOPER

Don't Please!

CUT TO: DEWEY

Dewey can hear Cooper's pleas to the attacker.

COOPER

(from phone)

Please! HAVE MERCY!

DEWEY

Cooper? COOPER?... SHIT!

GALE

DEWEY? What's going on?

DEWEY

Cooper's being attacked.

GALE

HOLY SHIT! We gotta help him!

CUT TO: COOPER

COOPER

NO!

Ghostface did not waste any time, he stabbed Cooper in the chest, in the stomach, and in the head, but it did not stop there, he sliced his stomach open, gutting him.

CUT TO: DEWEY

Dewey heard the screams and knife clangs.

DEWEY

NO! COOPER!

[CLICK!] Dewey clicks his two-way radio and calls Judy.

JUDY

(from phone)

Hello?

DEWEY

Hicks, I need you to call for backup at 22 Benson Avenue,

JUDY

I'm on it.

From that time, sirens and cars zooming filled the sleepy town of Woodsboro, rushing only because of the distress call of Cooper Riley.

CUT TO: DEWEY, JUDY AND GALE ENTERING COOPER'S HOUSE. NIGHT

The Trio stepped inside. Searching for Cooper.

As they drew closer to the Kitchen, they were greeted by a gruesome sight, Cooper's dead gutted body lying on the floor, parts of the room were splattered with blood, and another writing on the wall:

"NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA MAKE IT ALIVE!"

GALE

My God!

CUT TO: PRESCOTT HOUSE. NIGHT.

Sidney just woke up from her sleep.

Then she heard sirens approach a house three blocks away.

She was about to reach for the door when-

The phone Rang

SIDNEY

What?

VOICE

Hello Sidney, Teaser of the upcoming movie.

SIDNEY

Fuck you! You're never gonna get away with this,

VOICE

Of course I will! I'll have to deal with you first.

A Knife clang comes from behind her, but she ducks it, missing the gleam of sharp silver by an inch.

She kicks Ghostface to the living room, but he gets a grip at her hand and pulled her offscreen.


	4. Knife of the Hunter

CUT TO: PRESCOTT HOUSE. FRONT YARD. NIGHT.

The Policemen heard Sidney's yells, and grunts, and rushed to her.

CUT TO: INT. PRESCOTT HOUSE. LIVING ROOM.

Sidney was trying to push away the knife drawing closer to her neck.

She manages to grab a glass and smashed it to Ghostface's head. Causing him to loosed his grip on her.

She stood up as Ghostface also stood up, she delivered one final punch to the face, making him fall down hard to the ground.

The front door opened, the two cops held out their guns.

Sidney turned her back for a moment then-

HE WAS GONE.

DEP. LAMBERT

Sidney? Where is he?

SIDNEY

You missed him.

CUT TO: GALE AND DEWEY. COOPER'S HOUSE.

Gale noticed a trail of blood and followed it upstairs, leaving Dewey behind.

She followed it to the second floor balcony. The trail ended there.

She cautiously approached the side to investigate but was grabbed by a dark figure. She was unable to scream. Her mouth was covered by the killer.

She reached for her bag and felt something hard, her phone.

She pulled it out and smacked it on the attacker's face.

GALE

DEWEY!

DEWEY

(O.S.)

GALE?

GALE

Dewey! I'm up here!

Dewey came closer to Gale and helped her up,

GALE

Thanks, Dewey

DEWEY

It's a habit.

Then, Ghostface leaps behind Gale and wounds her shoulder, then jumps out of the window.

DEWEY

WE NEED A DOCTOR ANYONE?

GALE

Ugh. Here we go again Dewey.

At that point, Gale looses consciousness. Mike and Kirby joined the scene.

KIRBY

(O.S.)

Dewey?

DEWEY

Kirby, we're up here!

Kirby and Mike entered the room and saw the wounded Gale.

MIKE

What happened?

DEWEY

Gale, was attacked by Ghostface.

MIKE

Who?

KIRBY

GHOSTFACE! THE KILLER?

MIKE

Oh.

DEWEY

Come on, help me carry her.

MIKE

I'll take her to the ambulance nearby while you check on Sidney, She's been attacked too.

DEWEY

Okay.

Dewey and Mike brought Gale to the ambulance, Dewey brought Kirby along to the Prescott house.

CUT TO: EXT. PRESCOTT HOUSE.

Dewey saw Sidney sitting on the hood of a police car.

DEWEY

SID!

SIDNEY

Dewey (embraces Dewey and Kirby)

KIRBY

What happened? Are you all right?

SIDNEY

I'm all right, just minor scratches.

CUT TO: POLICE STATION. NIGHT.

Dewey, Sidney, Kirby, Danielle and Judy discuss the victims.

DEWEY

(Writing down on a paper)

So we have three murders, EVAN RICHARDS, LINDA PHILIPS, and COOPER RILEY.

Sidney stood up.

SIDNEY

Dewey, Take a look at their names.

KIRBY

Yeah, I know what you're talking about Sidney, look Dewey, EVAN RICHARDS to MAUREEN EVANS, LINDA PHILIPS to PHIL STEVENS, and COOPER RILEY to CICI COOPER.

DEWEY

Someone is REBOOTING STAB 2.

DANIELLE

Kirby, who gets killed next?

SIDNEY

Well in STAB 2, Hallie McDaniel follows CiCi Cooper's death

Danielle was petrified, she knows her name is similar to her.

Kirby stands up, walks to the center.

KIRBY

Now let's discuss about the rules.

The sequel rules still apply.

RULE number one, the body count is higher.

RULE number two, the REMAKE death scenes are much much more

BRUTAL, take a look at Cooper's death.

RULE number three, never, ever assume that the killer is dead.

And some NEW Rules added to a Remake sequel:

-The killers will still FILM the murders.

-Revenge is always the key for someone to start a real life

Sequel, but Jealousy could be a possibility.

-The suspects are the ones who you least expect.

SIDNEY

So you mean that Danielle's next?

DEWEY

Could be.

DANIELLE

OH FUCK!

JUDY

But we're gonna monitor the whole neighborhood.

CUT TO: EXT. HOSPITAL. NIGHT.

Gale steps out with Mike from the hospital, with a bandage on her shoulder.

Then a huge group of reporters swarmed the place, attempting to get a word from the victim.

Then, Steven Kessler got closer to Gale.

STEVEN

Gale are you all right?

GALE

I don't wanna see you here, Mr-not-so-tough-guy.

STEVEN

C'mon, just a quick word.

GALE

Okay, get outta here before a go tap dancing on your sorry little ass!

Gale turned away as Steven froze.

GALE

I STILL got it!

CUT TO: INT. GINA'S APARTMENT. NIGHT.

Gina was lying on her bed, facing her laptop, chatting on facebook.

Then Kirby Reed sent her a message

(from message)

Gina, Sidney's been attacked, Cooper's Dead, be careful…

Gina was shocked by this.

She reached for her cellphone and Dialed for Kirby.

KIRBY

(from phone)

Hello Gina, what? Is something wrong?

GINA

Kirby come here quick, please stay with me tonight.

KIRBY

I'm on my way.

Gina hung up, then in a split second, it rang, and it displayed:

COOPER RILEY.

[CLICK!]

GINA

Hello?

VOICE

Hello Gina, What's your favorite scary movie?

GINA

Come on, I don't watch that shit.

VOICE

Come on tell me.

GINA

I don't even know you and I hate you already.

VOICE

NICE line, Gina, much like Casey Becker in STAB.

Just wait Gina, we're gonna have one hell of a time!

She dials for 911 then-

- a car honks outside and the line went dead.

Sidney and Kirby came to her front door.

CUT TO: EXT. GINA'S HOUSE.

KIRBY

Gina? Please open the door,

GINA

(from inside)

How do I know that you're not alone outside?

How do I know that you are the killer?

Gina doubted her best friend... AT THE WRONG TIME.

KIRBY

What?

GINA

You could bring the killer inside.

Gina walks near the window, and then gets snatched by the killer, muffling her screams.

KIRBY

(O.S.)

GINA? What's going on?

Gina struggles and bites Ghostface's hand and ran to the window near the door.

GINA

Kirby! Help me! HE'S INSIDE! HE'S INSIDE!

Kirby forced the door open but it won't budge, it's locked.

KIRBY

Gina you have to unlock the door!

CUT TO: INT. FRONT DOOR. GINA'S HOUSE.

Gina reaches for the lock but got stabbed in the back.

GINA

Help me Kirby!

KIRBY

NO! GINA!

She gave did her best to open the door but her efforts were futile. Sidney and Kirby watch in horror as blood splatters on the glass.

Ghostface appears on the window and looks at them, menacingly wiping the blood from his knife.

He smashed the glass and poked his knife, Kirby narrowly avoids this.

SIDNEY

We gotta go, NOW!

Sidney took Kirby's hand and ran back to her car as Ghostface pursuits.

SIDNEY

Come on!

Sidney and Kirby took another glimpse of the killer at the window. HE HAS FLED AGAIN.

police cars has once again arrived at the scene of the crime.


	5. Altered Ego

FADE IN. EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH. MORNING.

The camera pans down to Woodsboro high, students walk in and out of the school door.

Kirby walks with Danielle into the school grounds.

DANIELLE

Who could have done it?

Carl ran to the pair.

CARL

Well I'll say, it could be anyone.

DANIELLE

You attending the Beauty pageant tonight?

CARL

Um, Nah…

DANIELLE

I'm playing the lead, and I'll be wearing a bikini tonight.

Carl's expression went from blank to interested.

CARL

[Eyes widened]

Uh. OF COURSE I WILL!

KIRBY

Wait, Third act, AN EVENT.

Danielle looked at Kirby with the "you're weird" look.

DANIELLE

What?

KIRBY

Third act of a horror film, except remakes call it as a false ending.

CARL

So, That means, the killer will strike again?

They heard a voice behind them.

VOICE

I'm not interrupting am I?

They turned around and it was Sheriff Dewey.

KIRBY

Dewey, What are you doing here?

DEWEY

I came to check on you since you were now a target.

KIRBY

Uh, Well said.

She took a step closer to him.

KIRBY

Listen, there'll be an event here in Woodsboro high, this could be the final act.

DEWEY

Don't worry Kirby, I've got my Deputies patrolling the area.

Danielle cuts in.

DANIELLE

Did you remember what happened last night? The killer wasn't spotted, left without a trace.

DEWEY

These guys won't let you down.

CUT TO: SIDNEY AND GALE IN A MINI MART.

They were walking down and aisle pushing a cart together. They were only a few of them in the mart so it was quiet.

SIDNEY

So, who do you think is the killer?

GALE

Well, I think it's that WEIRDO, STEVEN

SIDNEY

Steven who?

GALE

I don't know, but I think he could be, He keeps on showing up when there's trouble.

SIDNEY

Much like a DEBBIE LOOMIS substitute?

They passed by a glass door and saw the reflection of the killer, looking at them.

GALE

SHIT! HE'S HERE!

They started to walk fast. Then the killer follows them, running after them with knife in hand.

GALE

FUCK!

She and Sidney ditched the cart and ran for the exit. As they exit the bumped into Judy.

JUDY

Sidney, what the heck is wrong?

SIDNEY

The killer's inside

Judy ran to check.

JUDY

He's not there.

Then Sidney's phone rings.

SIDNEY

What?

VOICE

You're friends are gonna die tonight Sidney, mark my words.

SIDNEY

Why don't you come for me you got the guts for that?

VOICE

Just wait Sid, I'm gonna make you suffer before I KILL YOU.

The line went dead.

CUT TO: WOODSBORO AUDITORIUM. NIGHT.

Kirby, Mike and Carl were watching the pageant. While Dewey, Dep. Lambert and Dep. McGowan and a bunch of policemen patrolled the area.

Deputy McGowan heard a noise from far side of the school, then went to investigate.

He scanned the bushes for any sign of the killer.

He was hesitant to check the swimming pool area at first but decided to, thinking that he will be hailed as a hero.

CUT TO: INT. WOODSBORO HIGH SWIMMING POOL.

He walked along the sides of the pool, then checking on the showers, but something made him stir, he saw a dark figure move at the corner of his eye. It ran to the Swimming teacher's office. This he cannot handle alone, he called for Deputy Lambert.

MCGOWAN

Lambert! Lambert! I need you here!

LAMBERT

(from radio)

I'm on my way

He walked to the room with gun in hand and clicked the lights.

[CLICK!]

There was no sign of the figure, he was relieved.

Then the killer slowly shut the door and walked silently behind him, brandishing his knife.

Deputy McGowan saw this coming, he faced the killer but was to late, he was stabbed in the chest. He dropped the gun and ran for the door, but he struck again, stabbing his back and pushing the knife deeper into his back. She was pleading for help but he dropped dead.

Deputy Lambert came to the scene and entered the office and saw blood everywhere and McGowan's body with the knife buried in its back.

He saw a laptop purposely faced to the door playing the RECORDED murder of COOPER RILEY.

He was shocked by this and tried to run, he was about to pass by the door when a metal chair hit his head, he was blinded, he tried to fight the attacker, but he was hit again and again. He was still moving when the killer pulled the knife from the Dead Deputy's body and stabbed Lambert's head for good measure.

Ghostface dragged the two bodies and threw them into the pool, he left the scene as blood spread everywhere in the pool.

CUT TO: AUDITORIUM

Gale and Judy arrived at the event and scanned the area.

Gale went to the backstage area and searched for clues.

Then she was attacked again, the killer raised his knife but was stopped by Gale.

GALE

JUDY! HELP!

Kirby heard the screams of familiar voices, Gale and Judy's

Judy came in just in time and fired a shot at the killer but missed, the shot alarmed the people in the auditorium. They panicked and ran outside, as for Judy and Gale, they also ran outside.

CUT TO: KIRBY

Kirby,Mike and Carl were fighting their way against the crowd to get to Gale.

They were separated while fighting against the crowd.

Kirby was able to walk through the crowd, running to the dressing room, she found the room empty, no sign of Gale.

The camera makes a 360 degree turn, until it focuses on Kirby.

She slowly approaches the closet door, but before she was able to reach for it, GHOSTFACE bursts out of the other closet.

Kirby let out a really terrified scream and ran for the door.

The killer ran after her.

Kirby ran as fast as she could, until she ended up in the school cafeteria. Moonlit, quiet and scary place, but it's the only hiding place.

She ran to the counter opposite the door. Pulled out her phone and Dialed for Gale.

CUT TO: GALE. EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH. NIGHT.

Gale's phone rang.

GALE

Gale Riley speaking.

KIRBY

(from phone, Whispering)

Gale, where are you?

GALE

I'm outside. Where are you?

KIRBY

I'm in the school cafeteria, the killer's after me.

GALE

I'm on my way

KIRBY

Hurry.

Gale approached Dewey.

GALE

Dewey, Kirby's in trouble.

DEWEY

What? Where?

GALE

In the School Cafeteria.

Dewey pulled out his gun, and ran back inside the school with Gale.

CUT TO: KIRBY.

Kirby peeped on the top of the counter and saw the killer, searching for her under the tables. The killer approaches the counter but there was no sign of Kirby. Desperately running for her life Kirby runs to the far side of the counters in the kitchen, just as the killer walks in.

Kirby slowly crosses from one counter to the other.

Then, she tried to move to the fourth counter she was halfway there when she saw the killer standing on the other side, watching her. Ghostface charges, Kirby stands up, grabs a frying pan and hits him squarely in the face, knocking him down.

Kirby ran to the door and ran into Dewey and Gale.

KIRBY

Dewey, let's get out of here.

DEWEY

Come on.

They ran to the Cafeteria door but was blocked by another Ghostface. They backed into the center as the other killer walks from the kitchen. Dewey fires his gun but was knocked unconscious by being hit in the head by the second killer. The camera focuses on the first killer raising his knife.

CUT TO: SIDNEY IN HER HOUSE.

Sidney was preparing her supper when-

HER PHONE RINGS.

SIDNEY

Hello?

VOICE

Hello Sidney,

SIDNEY

What the fuck do you want?

VOICE

What else? YOU.

SIDNEY

Who is this?

VOICE

Someone who'd slice and dice to get to you.

SIDNEY

Who the fuck is this?

VOICE

The question now isn't who I am, but the question is, will you be brave enough to save your friends?

KIRBY

(from phone)

Sidney, please! Don't come, please!

GALE

(from phone)

Stay away Sidney!

SIDNEY

You're a fucking PSYCHO!

VOICE

I am, but it's you I want. It's simple, I'll release them if you show up.

SIDNEY  
>WHERE?<p>

VOICE

Back where you started, WOODSBORO HIGH.

SIDNEY

You're dead.

VOICE

Don't do it. Call for attention and you'll see them ripped open from end to end.

The line went dead.

CUT TO: SID'S CAR STOPPING. WOODSBORRO HIGH.

Sidney exited her car and walked inside the school.

Judy watches her as she enters, and follows her alone.

Sidney's phone rang.

SIDNEY

What.

VOICE

You're good when it comes to striking a deal, Sid.

Now come to the School Cafeteria.

SIDNEY

How do I know that they're not cow meat already?

VOICE

I kept my promise.

Sidney entered the cafeteria and saw the tables were moved to the side.

And in the center, Kirby, Gale and Dewey were bound and gagged.

SIDNEY

Kirby.

Sidney ran to the three. But was stopped by the killer, blocking her way. She turned her back and was knocked to the ground by a second killer. She looked up as the second killer removed its mask revealing- DANIELLE.

SIDNEY

Danielle?

DANIELLE

Hello Sidney, Shocked?

Take a look at this, a surprise cameo.

Danielle pointed to the other Ghostface, as it too, pulled its mask off showing- MIKE.

SIDNEY

Mike? Why?

MIKE

Didn't you remember me Sid?

SIDNEY

What? I?

MIKE

Oh everyone forgot about me, Your Slut mother fucked my father, commonly known as Jill's father, Ronald Roberts.

SIDNEY

Why are you doing this?

MIKE

It was all your fucking mother's fault. And that's also one of Jill's motives, messing with one's father is a really good reason to set up one's ambition to kill you. I'm not only for the fame and fortune, mine was to avenge myself. And Danielle there, her idea is to take revenge on what you did to Trevor.

SIDNEY

But I…

DANIELLE

You got that right baby.

MIKE

But your services are no longer required.

Mike pulled out Dewey's gun and shot Danielle dead center between the eyes.

SIDNEY

God! You Fucking bastard! Why?

Dewey, Gale and Kirby watched in horror as Danielle hits the ground.

MIKE

Still with the remake theme of Stab 2, Danielle is this Generation's Mrs. Loomis, the reason she did this because she was Trevor's childhood friend, and she got a strange obsession towards him, simply telling her that you killed Trevor, made her flip and started killing people to get to you. And this Generation's Mickey is Carl and I'll be the new Cotton Weary, think of the rave interviews, Sid.

Mike walked to the counter and pulled a bound and gagged Carl.

As Mike was doing this, Judy sneaks up on Gale, Kirby and Dewey and unties them, and Ran behind the counter.

Mike looked back and saw Sidney standing there but no sign of his three captives.

MIKE

Where the fuck are they, Sid?

SIDNEY

I don't know, why don't you ask your fucking accomplice, oh right, SHE'S DEAD!

Mike aimed his gun at Sidney; Dewey intervenes, getting shot in the back and falling down.

SIDNEY

Dewey!

JUDY

Sidney!

Mike slowly walks to Sidney and aims his gun again.

MIKE

Sidney, you know how is this gonna end, right?

SIDNEY

I've got an Alternate ending for you,

Sidney punched Mike's face, and kicking the gun from his hand.

She made a run for it, hiding beside the counter.

Mike fired a shot at her, but missed.

Sidney then lunged at him, pinning him to the ground, but he regained the upper hand.

Mike raised his knife, but was knocked down by a shot to the chest.

It was Kirby, she fired the shot.

Kirby stood up and walked to Mike's corpse. Gale ran to Dewey.

GALE

Dewey, are you alright?

DEWEY

Yeah.

Gale felt something hard on his chest, she removed his uniform and exposed a body armor.

DEWEY

Wear the VEST, save your CHEST! Right, Judy?

Judy and Gale smiled.

CUT TO: KIRBY

Kirby examined Mike as Sidney walks beside her.

KIRBY

Is he dead?

SIDNEY

I don't know but they always come back.

After that statement, Mike springs back to life but and killed instantly by Kirby with a single shot to the head.

CUT TO: EXT. WOODSBORRO HIGH. NIGHT.

A large group of reporters and students watched as Carl, Gale, Judy, Sidney, Kirby and Dewey walked away from the scene.

CUT TO: POLICE STATION. NIGHT.

The six were taken there.

It was the night shift so there were only a few police in the station. Then, all police officers were called.

OFFICER

(from radio)

All units respond to the distress call in 32 Bismarck Avenue

CUT TO INT. POLICE STATION. NIGHT.

All of police in the building rushed outside to get to the location, leaving Dewey, Carl, Sidney, Kirby and Gale inside. Alone.

Sidney's phone rang

SIDNEY

Hello?

VOICE

Don't you know that one action leads to another?

SIDNEY

Who is this?

VOICE

Someone close.

A Third killer jumps from the bathroom door and stabs Sidney in the shoulder.

Dewey ran to Sidney but was stabbed at the back.

Then the killer removed its mask- IT WAS STEVEN KESSLER.

GALE

Steven?

SIDNEY

Ronald?

STEVE

Remember me, Sidney?

GALE

What?

SIDNEY

Gale, meet Jill Roberts' father, Ronald

Gale looked confused.

SIDNEY

You're the one behind all this?

STEVE

That's right, you killed my Jill, now, I'm gonna kill you!

SIDNEY

You're as crazy as your children were.

STEVE

Then why don't you blame your mother?

SIDNEY

Guess the psychotic thing runs in the family.

STEVE

You'll pay for everything! For your SLUT mother.

Kirby charges at Steven, knocks him down and disarms him, resulting in a struggle. Steven gets hold of his knife and pushes it to Kirby's throat. Carl, on the other hand, finds a gun and fires at Steve. But he missed. Steve's attention was switched to Carl and started choking him.

Then another shot was heard and Steve fell down.

It was Sidney who shot him down.

Steve jumps up, then was shot to the chest by Sidney again.

They surrounded the corpse, Sidney slowly aims her gun then fires it at Steve's head.

Kirby was shocked at what she did.

KIRBY

Just in case?

Sidney smiles at Kirby for that question.

SIDNEY

Just in case.

She drops the gun.

CUT TO: EXT. POLICE STATION. NIGHT.

Sirens of police cars filled the air again.

Massive amounts of reporters came to the Scene as Dewey is brought to the Hospital.

The camera zooms out, showing the police station of Woodsboro.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
